Daughter of John Cena
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Jenna Potter was born the daughter of Lily Potter and John Cena of the WWE, but when she is reunited with her father, there are those in the WWE who would use her to get to John. Never mind Jenna had Voldemort on her tail already. First Wrestling Fanfic and I am a big Cena fan of the WWE. R&R, pairings will be decided by the reviews. T for my language in certain places, though.
1. Family, WWE and School

**A/N: I own nothing in regards to the WWE or to Harry Potter. They belong to Vince McMahon and J.K. Rowling respectively, I am not making a profit off this.**

* * *

When James and Lily Potter were killed, Albus Dumbledore ignored their will and placed little Jennifer 'Jenna' Potter with her abusive relations. But James wasn't Jenna's real father, no he had blood-adopted her. You see because of a curse that James was hit with as a teenager, he was unable to have children. Instead, Lily reached out to an old friend of hers in America to help them have a child. James knew Lily's friend and knew he had feelings for his wife, yet he was content with that.

"GET UP!" Jenna groaned, as an eight-year-old girl, she was treated like the scum of the earth by her aunt and uncle. Why couldn't they love her? She got up and pulled on the nicest dress she owned, a gift from Aunt Marge, who actually liked the little girl as she reminded Marge of the WWE Superstar John Cena, and went to get breakfast ready. Since it was Uncle Vernon's birthday, Jenna had been planning something special for him. She had worked hard to make the perfect breakfast for him

* * *

"Who made this?" Vernon was stunned at the lovely meal he was given "the Freak" Petunia sniffed, looking down at the little girl in an age 6 dress "get her out of here, Pet. I don't want to see her while I'm eating" Petunia physically threw Jenna out of the kitchen, but Dudley followed "leave me 'lone" she sniffled "I wasn't going to do anything" Dudley calmed his cousin down "I _hate_ them, Dudley. I can't do this anymore!" Dudley held his cousin close "there's something I've been wanting to show you for a while now, some of your Mum's diaries" Jenna followed Dudley up to the attic and saw the small books all in her late mother's neat handwriting "this one" Dudley passed Jenna the little book.

 _September 30_ _th_ _1999_

 _I wish I hadn't had to come to this, but because of Severus, James and I can't have children at all! How much did James wish he had a little boy to dote and mock wrestle? How much did I want a little girl to love and cherish? But I suggested something to James and he completely agreed with me on the idea. Maybe I could ask my old childhood friend, John Cena, to help us in this crisis? But we have to lie to Albus about who Jenna's father is. But it's fine with me and James, we can't trust the git._

 _July 31_ _st_ _200_

 _Nine long months and I finally am able to write this entry, I have given birth to a healthy baby girl that I have called Jennifer or Jenna, the daughter of a witch and a shapeshifter WWE Superstar who happens to be my best friend as a child. The secret of who Jenna's father will be taken to the grave with myself and James should Pettigrew betray our location to that old man. He cursed my father Tom to kill me and James. I only can hope there will be some way to reverse that spell on his mind._

* * *

"Dudley, my father is John Cena…my favourite wrestler" Jenna trailed off, shocked at the revelation on who her real father was "told you" Dudley said as they slipped downstairs so Jenna could do the dishes. "Like a bloody slave" Jenna thought as she slaved away for her Aunt Petunia once again as she just sat and did nothing "Mum, can we all go to Wrestlemainia in Boston?" Dudley asked "of course, Diddykins" Petunia said "I want Jenna to come as well" Petunia frowned, but then she smiled. Jenna was wary of that smile, if they went to Boston, Petunia could get shot of Jenna.

They did all go to Boston and Dudley demanded two Cena shirts and caps, one pair he gave to Jenna "now you do look like Cena's kid" he whispered in her ear, Jenna rolled her eyes and pulled her brunette ponytail through the back of the cap "and his Opponent, JOHN CENA!" Jenna and Dudley went wild for Cena as he ran down the ramp to his theme in RAW and Smackdown and slapped the fans hands and winked at Jenna "does he…?" She whispered to Dudley "'cording to your Mum's diaries, yeah. He knows who you are" Dudley whispered as John went against Big Show and Jericho with The Undertaker as his tag-team partner "wow" the kids thought as Vernon and Petunia made plans to abandon Jenna as soon as the shows had finished "they're planning it" Dudley told Jenna.

* * *

As soon as the Wrestlemainia show had finished, Jenna was wondering where Petunia and Vernon had gone when she remembered what Dudley had said about them abandoning her in Boston, New York. She sat in a corner and began crying quietly, could no-one love her? That was all Jenna wished for each year on her birthday for the seven years she had lived with Petunia and Vernon in England "hey, you alright?" Jenna's tearstained face looked up and saw the male reflection of her own features in none other than John Cena himself "my Aunt and Uncle just left me" she choked, trying not to cry "well, they're not worth crying over, Jenna" he said. Jenna was shocked, he knew her name? "Y-you know me?" She whispered "what kind of father would I be if I didn't know my own child?" He smiled down at his far too skinny and small daughter "did Petunia and Vernon starve you?" Jenna nodded "I did _everything_ they ordered me to do, even if I didn't know how to do it."

John muttered several censored curses as he picked up his eight-year-old daughter and carried her backstage to see Vince McMahon "Vince, can I have a word?" John called, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other stars "of course, John" then Vince saw the brunette girl with the Superstar "now what?" He sighed, knowing who John was and he now had a hunch on who the little girl was "about some child abuse charges against my ex-girlfriend's family while they're here in the States" Vince looked at the far-too-small-and-skinny little girl that mirrored John's own features "best not to let Nikki, Mom or Stephanie see her, they'll freak" Shane McMahon said as he came over and saw little Jenna's scrawny and abused form "I'm already mad, Shane. Who the hell did that to her, John?"

* * *

Stephanie McMahon _hated_ abuse after the five years she had been married to Paul 'Triple H' Levesque "her own Aunt and Uncle" John scowled, Stephanie sighed "can I hold her?" She asked, John looked at Jenna "you wanna go with Aunt Stephanie?" He asked, Jenna's one brown and one emerald green eyes looked at Stephanie, then back at John "please" she begged, she already liked her new Aunt. Stephanie seemed to like children. Stephanie took her to meet her new sort-of grandmother "Stephanie, what on earth…?" Linda McMahon asked as she saw her daughter with a little girl that looked far too thin and seemed to have physical and mental abuse scars "long story, Mom. It's John Cena's daughter, but Jenna's been abused by her own mother's sister and husband" Stephanie explained to her distraught mother "oh my lord. Please tell me your father is sorting this out" Linda began to cry "don't cry, Grandma" Jenna wriggled out of Stephanie's grip and ran over to Linda, giving her a comforting hug. Linda smiled sadly at the little girl she had fallen in love with already "John called me and Shane her Aunt and Uncle, so to her you and Dad are her grandparents" Stephanie said "I would be proud to have that title" Linda said, picking Jenna up and hugging her.

John was pleased to learn that Vernon and Petunia Dursley had been arrested by the Boston Police Department after Vince called them about Jenna's abuse from them, but he had to ask them to speak with London Metropolitan Police as well. Jenna had been a British citizen before she had come to America and discovered her biological father. The Police in England looked into Jenna's case and the neighbours of Privet Drive were more than willing to tell them what Vernon and Petunia did to poor little Jenna. Alienating her from other children, encouraging her cousin to bully her where and whenever, but he didn't, starving her, beating her and emotionally abusing her. That boiled John's blood and he wanted justice done for his baby girl. Vince and Shane assured him he would get that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenna was with Stephanie and meeting some of the WWE Superstars including one of her other favourite wrestlers The Undertaker, Taker had instantly seen the little girl fall over a forgotten wire and caught her before she'd fallen "thanks" she smiled up at the 6ft 10 wrestler, Jenna was a little afraid of him at first. But Taker kneeled down to her height and asked "what's your name, little one?" Jenna grinned "Jenna, Jenna Cena" some of John's friends had heard and looked at the little girl "guess Cena finally found his kid again" Randy Orton smirked at Wade Barrett "yeah, and she's got a British accent" he grinned at the other wrestler, Stephanie came back for Jenna soon.

John laughed as he saw CM Punk chase Jenna around for taking his title belt as a dare from Randy, as she was John's child Jenna wasn't one to back away from a challenge "get here Jennifer Cena!" but he wasn't angry with Jenna, she had Lily's penchant for causing mischief as Nikki Bella came and laughed as she saw her step-daughter being chased backstage by Punk "Jenna, come on. Give Punk his belt back" John finally managed to get out between his laughter, Jenna skidded to a halt in front of John "okay, sorry Punk" Jenna apologised, Punk laughed "doesn't matter, kiddo" he said to her.

In England, Albus Dumbledore was furious that Vernon and Petunia had been arrested and his weapon had gone missing "Molly, there have been some problems with our plan" he said to the matriarch of the Weasley clan "what problems, Albus?" She asked "Jennifer Potter is missing" Molly was furious, Jenna was meant to be miserable and marry her son Ron when she was seventeen, but now those plans were scrapped "what is this?" Molly looked at the register as the name of _Potter, Jennifer_ changed to _Cena, Jennifer_ "who is Jennifer Cena?" Molly demanded "I do not know, Molly."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENNA!" Jenna grinned as she saw her dad's best friends at the arena to give her a birthday party for her eleventh birthday. Three blissful years with the WWE. There had been several times where the other RAW wrestlers had used Jenna to get to John, mainly Kane after John had stepped in and saved Eve Torres from him. Kane had found Jenna underneath the ring and Jenna had popped up outside the bottom rope and gave John a fright. That had been when he planned it.

* * *

Jenna had been messing about in the ring with Eve when Kane threatened them both. Jenna, being John's daughter, had told Eve to run and go to Zack Ryder, she had looked at the screen in defiance at Kane. The very same defiance he saw day to day with her insufferable father, that shapeshifting abomination John Cena "you think you are strong enough, _little girl_?" He sneered at Jenna, Jenna kept her mouth wisely shut and clenched her fists. She was a Cena, she was a damned good fighter and most of all she _was not_ afraid of Kane "oh no, this isn't good" Jerry Lawler commented to Michael Cole "Jenna, get out of there!" Michael shouted, but Jenna refused to back off from a fight.

But when she saw the fire and the red aura of the arena, Jenna began to get a little scared of what she had gotten herself into. She began backing to the side of the ring only to turn and scream loudly in fear, Kane was behind her and advancing on the terrified ten-year-old child "now he can't save you" Kane sneered as John's music began playing and he dashed down the ramp to where his daughter was being threatened by Kane "IT'S JOHN CENA!" Jerry cried out as John stood between Jenna and Kane "what the _hell_ , Kane? She's just a kid" John snarled at the Big Red Machine in front of him and Jenna, Jenna was clutching the hem of his black _Hustle, Loyalty, Respect_ t-shirt and was hiding behind him. Kane smirked, he knew John was hating him. He was getting John Cena to hate.

But John would do anything for his daughter, a match against Kane wouldn't change that. Especially since Jenna would be going to boarding school come September, there she would be safe from Kane. But then she'd have her own problems to be dealing with, but Jenna was a Cena, she was a fighter, Randy had been teaching her a few of his own moves including the RKO, but John also taught her to fight and taught her all of his moves. Jenna liked combining them and using her Dad's five knuckle shuffle with the Attitude Adjustment. John got Jenna out of the ring and threw Kane a warning glare.

"What on earth were you thinking, Jennifer Cena?" John demanded "I was with Eve by ringside, I was just watching her match against Paige when Kane interrupted and threatened her" Jenna said. John sighed, maybe Jenna was _too much_ like him. But he wouldn't change that for the entire world "alright, just hurry up and get your stuff together. I gotta get you to the airport and to England" he said, taking his cap off and running a hand in his cropped hair. Jenna nodded and ran off to pack her trunk and pack a backpack to take to England "what am I to do with her?" John sighed to himself.

* * *

Jenna wasn't happy to be leaving the WWE, but she had to go to school in England and come home during the holidays. Only next time, John warned, he might have to lock her in his locker room to keep her out of trouble "what happened with Kane wasn't my fault!" Jenna protested, John laughed as he helped her with her trunk "remember what I said, Jen. Keep outta trouble" he warned her "yes Daddy" she said, hugging him and Vince goodbye as she dragged her owl cage along the floor and put it into the rack.

The train soon left and the two WWE staff went back to America "hope she stays out of trouble" John sighed "if she's anything like her father..." Vince said, smirking at the 16 time WWE Champion "not helping, Vince" John sighed as he went back to work "hey, you okay?" Nikki asked "just missing Jenna already" John sighed, Nikki nodded. The other Divas, including Maryse, were already missing Jenna as well, she had become almost a permanent fixture in the road life of the WWE "think she'll listen to me and stay out of trouble?" John said "hopefully" Nikki agreed. Randy and Punk overheard and prayed to whatever God that was watching to keep Jenna Cena out of too much trouble.

 **A/N: To everyone who followed and favorited, I thank you very much. Keep following and then I post more updates. In response to a Guest review, no the Cloak is still useful, but Jenna just doesn't use it herself. She gives it to her friends to use while she just camouflages with the surroundings.**


	2. Sorting, Halloween and crazy Relatives

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full" Jenna looked to see a pale blonde boy in the doorway of her compartment "not at all" she cheerfully said "I'm Jenna, by the way, Jennifer Cena" he smiled "Draco, Draco Malfoy" the two first years would become good friends during their time at Hogwarts. By the end of that year, Draco will have met several members of Jenna's WWE family due to the amount of stunts she would pull to keep a redhead off her back, the main one being her father.

The train pulled through the countryside and Draco learned that Jenna had once been known as Jenna Potter "but James wasn't my father, in fact he couldn't have kids. My father's a squibbed shapeshifter named Johnathon Felix Anthony Cena or just John" she said "nice, and John as in _the_ John Cena? The WWE Heavyweight champion?" He asked "the same, I think a lotta people remember meeting me properly when Kane threatened me live on Monday Night RAW three weeks ago" Jenna said "whoa, I would have been terrified" Draco said "oh, I was. Being honest, I'm too much like my Dad for my own good" Jenna grinned as they were joined by a nervous boy named Neville Longbottom, Jenna smiled and brushed a part of her hair out of her face, showing her scar.

* * *

The train pulled to a halt and Jenna had quickly changed into her school uniform, much to her distaste she was made to wear skirts and no trainers " _but my trainers are black, Dad!_ " She'd complained before she left America, John had sternly told her not to wear her trainers in school unless it was the weekend or afterschool. The one thing he'd forgotten was Jenna's tendency to steal one of his baseball caps and she'd taken one before she'd left the WWE for Hogwarts and John found that out the next day. When they were being sorted, the Sorting Hat chuckled when Jenna was called up " _my, my, a lot of bravery within you_ " he said in her mind, Jenna snorted mentally " _oh yeah? Take a look at three weeks before I came to Hogwarts, mate_ " she grinned, thinking back to the match that got her severely yelled at by John and threatened by Kane when she stood up to him for Eve. Seriously, why pick on the Diva's when he had her father to contend with? Then, why her as well? Jenna knew half the time, Kane wouldn't hurt her, they did have to stick to the storyline also.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled, Jenna took the hat off and replaced her Dad's baseball cap on her head as she ran to the Gold and Scarlet table and sat with the twins she'd became friends with earlier on the train "nice to meet you, Jennifer" one said "thanks, and its Jenna by the way" she grinned "I'm Fred, that's my twin George" Jenna saw the mischievous glint in his eyes "so you're Gred and he's Forge?" She smirked, catching the twins out before they could pull the twin switch. Draco was sorted into Gryffindor with her and Neville was as well, Hermione Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw and the Redhead that had insulted her was sorted into Slytherin "well, Mum's gonna go berserk" Fred said "why?" Draco asked "dear little Ron was meant to be in Gryffindor, but the Hat must have seen he was more a Slytherin" George explained "good riddance to bad trash" Jenna said.

* * *

The feast went well and Jenna was stuffed after eating more than what was usually in the WWE cafeteria "I miss home" Jenna quietly whispered to herself, tugging on her sweater. She had two things to keep her father close to her, the same baseball cap she was wearing and one of her Dad's _Rise Above Hate_ t-shirts that she was going to wear for bed. John figured that she'd taken them and hadn't said anything, Jenna had also taken one of Nikki's _Fearless One_ tops and took one of her caps. Nikki had talked to Jenna and had been fine with it, as long as she didn't lose them while she was at school. When they went up to Gryffindor Tower, Jenna was roomed with the boys and she wasn't bothered by that, she was around boys often enough back home on the road with the WWE.

"Hey Jenna" she glanced over at Seamus Finnegan "yeah Seamus?" She asked as she pulled on her Dad's _Rise Above Hate_ t-shirt over a pair of shorts "is it true?" Jenna looked a little confused "is what true?" Dean piped up "that you're _John Cena_ 's daughter?" Jenna nodded with a grin when Dean said that "yeah, I'm Lily Potter and John Cena's daughter" the boys nodded and bid goodnight to each other as Jenna sat on the windowsill with the window open for a little bit "Jen, close the window later will you?" Draco asked "sure, night" she smiled at the four boys who were her new friends.

Meanwhile in Atlanta, John was rummaging through his bag for his black _Rise Above Hate_ t-shirt "come on…Jennifer Cena!" He muttered "lost something, John?" Taker asked, leaning on the doorframe of John's locker room "yeah, Taker, that pest I call a daughter nicked off with the shirt I was gonna wear tonight" John sighed, as much as he loved his daughter John was annoyed when she stole some of this things "just wear the green one" John nodded as he left. He pulled out his green Cenation top and the green cap and armbands to go with it "honestly Jenna" he sighed to himself.

"Jen, come on!" Jenna yawned as she woke in the morning and pulled on her clothes "what time's it?" The Anglo-American yawned "seven AM, come on. We gotta get to breakfast" Draco said as he yanked on Jenna's arm just as she grabbed her bag and was trying to do her tie up "sorry, I slept in" she apologised to her friends as they met in the Great Hall "don't worry about that. Wealsey still hasn't shown up at the Slytherin table" Neville said, Jenna smiled as she dug into some bacon and eggs with a cup of coffee "what's that?" Draco asked "coffee, I like to drink it at home" Jenna said.

* * *

McGonagall came by with their timetables and they soon marched off to Potions in the dungeons, Jenna was wearing her Dad's baseball cap again and had her hair tied up into a braid that was hanging out the back of it "who teaches Potions?" Jenna whispered "my godfather, Snape. He's an ass as much as I've heard the others say" Draco whispered back as Weasley clattered into the room and glared ar Draco for sitting with Jenna before sitting next to Goyle. Snape immediately came in and snapped at Jenna "take that ridiculous thing off, Ms Cena!" Jenna was hurt, she liked wearing her baseball cap. It was something she had in England to keep her father with her in a special way.

But she did as she was told, that was when Snape saw the lightning shaped scar on her forehead and realised why the girl had the cap on, it was to hide her scar from everyone. Then he permitted her to wear it when she wanted to in his lessons, when he said that most of the group laughed a little when Jenna jammed it back on her head and pulled her braid through the back. On the whole, Jenna found Snape to be not as bad as the rumours said, Snape had found she was a little Dyslexic and struggled to read things properly. Draco helped her through and Snape awarded them ten points for teamwork. They went off to Transfiguration and Jenna liked McGonagall from the very beginning.

She reminded Jenna of her Grandpa Vince, Vince and McGonagall tolerated no idiots, but in the WWE there were several idiots. Mostly Jenna's Uncle Edge and Uncle Shawn Michaels, two good friends of her father. The students were awed by the ease that McGonagall used to change the furniture in her classroom and set them away with a simple switching spell to turn a matchstick into a needle. Out of the class, only Jenna and Millicent Bullstrode managed to complete the task at hand. Weasley hadn't even bothered, instead he was asleep at the back of McGonagall's classroom.

Jenna's days melded into the same routine until she heard that Padma Patil had tried to help Ronald in one of their Charms lessons and he'd made her cry. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Quirrel ran into the hall and fainted, Jenna managed to sneak away from the hall in the panic with Draco and the boys, but they were easily able to beat the seven ft. mountain troll. John was far from pleased when he heard about that, but he had a match to contend with and it was one for his WWE title, instead he asked Edge if he could go to Hogwarts and knock some sense into his wayward daughter. Jenna was in for a shock the next day when she saw her Uncle Edge at school.

* * *

"So, did you get a reply from your Dad?" Neville asked as they ate their breakfast "yeah, he's mad as hell. I'm dreading when he gets here" Jenna shivered a little "Johnny ain't the one ya should be scared of, Jen-Jen" Jenna's face paled as she looked up into the maniacal blue eyed of her Uncle Adam Campbell, better known throughout the WWE as Edge "uh oh…" She muttered as Edge grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall "what in God's name were ya thinkin', Kiddo?" Edge snapped "(mumbles something)" "Speak up, Jennifer Cena" Jenna sighed "one of my friends was in trouble and I had to help" she said a little louder to Edge.

Edge sighed "Jen, ya almost gave ya father a heart attack when he got that letter" he told her as Draco, Neville, Seamus, Padma and Dean joined them in the Entrance Hall "she did save my life, Mr Edge" Padma said "just Edge or Adam, Missy" he winked "Uncle…" Jenna sighed. Of all her WWE family, only a few held magic. Most of them belonged to the McMahon family, the others were Emma, Paige, Shawn, Edge himself, Undertaker and Randy Orton. But they would meet John himself.

"Alright, no more giving Cena a heart attack. Just stay outta trouble will ya?" he asked, Jenna nodded "I'll try" she said, giving Edge a hug as he left back to the WWE in New Jersey "who was that?" Padma asked "my Uncle Adam. Better known in the World Wrestling Entertainment as Edge" Jenna said as she walked back in to the hall to finish her breakfast "flying lessons this afternoon" Dean said as he looked at their timetable "what? I'm gonna make an ass of myself in front of the Weasel" Jenna sighed. No-one in her family were talented fliers, especially her father, John was a brawler.

But Jenna surprised herself by finding out, thanks to the Weasel, that she was a talented flier, she'd caught the remembrall that he'd stolen from Neville and Jenna had chased him through the school grounds to catch it when McGonagall saw them. After that, Jenna was the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, when she told her friends, they were more than pleased for the girl "send your dad a letter" Draco suggested "alright" she grinned as she quickly scribbled one out.

John was more than pleased when he read it before his match with Kane as a tag team "what's that?" The Big Red Machine asked "a letter from Jenna. She's just got on her house team" John said, beaming with pride. Kane nodded "tell her congratulations from the family" he said, John looked up and smiled "you know what she is, don't you?" He said, frowning a little at his partner "I do. That and I also know what you are, John. A shapeshifter" John was taken aback, he had always been discrete with how he used his abilities, but then again, Kane was a fire elemental while Taker was a necro-mage. "Should have figured, being who both of you are" he said, Kane nodded to the shapeshifter "and just so you know, I would never hurt Jenna" John nodded "that I already knew."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all those who have followed my fic and are remaining with it, keep F &F and more reviews please. they feed the muse and then I can cause a little more chaos for Dumbledore from Jenna and her crazy life. Let's just say, Dumbledore doesn't like that Edge knew Jenna and that Jenna was never born who he thought she was. But how can he find the Cena's? They're always travelling.**


	3. More relatives,Dad and Wrestlemania22

Jenna was sitting in History of Magic and thinking back on how she had made an enemy of one Weasley and became friends with his older twin brothers, but that was also when she punched him:

 _Jenna had been sitting on the train as the students filtered on board and her father had left, she'd been reading a book when a redhead came "can I sit here?" He had asked "yeah" Jenna said, but something had rubbed her the wrong way with this boy. Like he only wanted to be rich and lazy. Jenna was introduced to that part of Ron Weasley after he saw her scar and demanded her to be friends with him and only him "hey! I make friends with who I damn well like anmd I want you to get the hell out!" She said, punching him hard in the crotch, Weasley doubled over in pain and she threw him out of the compartment as a pair of twins came "sorry about our rude little brother" one said._

 _Jenna smiled "no problem, I hope he learns his lesson" the other nodded "I'm Fred and this is George" Jenna knew these two were practical jokers, but they had a kind heart as well "well, I hope we can be friends?" Jenna asked the twins "would love to" they chorused "I'm Jenna, Jenna Cena by the way."_

Jenna was brought back to the present when the bell went and they left class "lost in thought?" Draco asked "yeah, was just thinking on how I made an enemy of Ron, yet became friends with his brothers" she said "well…" Draco began as Ron came running to her "Dumbledore wants to see you" Jenna groaned " _now what_?" She complained as she trudged off to the Headmaster's office "Ms Cena" he smiled at the young woman "what, old man?" She snapped, Dumbledore just smiled serenely at her "may I inquire on why you and Mr Weasley must fight? You are meant to be good friends" he said, Jenna looked at him as if he was an idiot "what've you been smoking old man?"

Dumbledore heard a distinct American accent as he looked behind Jenna to meet a man with salt and pepper coloured hair "hey Uncle Shane" Jenna grinned "hey kid, what did Adam tell you about staying out of trouble?" Shane McMahon asked "to keep out of it and not give Dad and Grandpa a heart attack?" Jenna said, Shane gave her a slight glare before turning it fully on Dumbledore "keep away from my niece. You mess with one of the WWE family, you mess with them all" he warned as he took Jenna by the arm and led her out of the office. Shane sent a thankful look to Minerva for telling him "Uncle Shane, I swear…" Jenna began as several students gaped at Shane-O'Mac, the heir of the WWE, standing in their school "I know, Jen. I know and your Dad's pissed. When Minerva told me about Dumbledore wanting to speak to you about where you've been for the last three years, I instantly told him. John wanted to come, but Dad had him in a match with Chris Jericho so I told him I would sort it out" Shane assured her. Jenna smiled and hugged him hard "thanks, Uncle Shane!"

Shane left when he was sure Dumbledore got the message, next time, he threatened, he'd meet two men that you shouldn't mess with unless you were suicidal. Jenna smirked when she realised who Shane was talking about, her Uncle Mark and Uncle Glenn "who's he talking about?" Draco whispered "my Uncle Mark Calaway or The Undertaker and Uncle Glenn Jacobs or Kane" she grinned, then sighed. Hermione looked concerned "what's wrong?" She asked "Dad, he keeps wanting to come and see me to sort out Dumbledore and put him in his place when it comes to me. But Grandpa Vince keeps him busy" she said, Neville nodded "maybe he will at the end of the year" he suggested "hopefully" Jenna nodded as she went to say goodbye to Shane and went off to class.

But, that was also when she found out that Quirrel was hosting Voldemort in his body and was after the Philosopher's Stone. Jenna knew that her Dad and family told her to stay out of trouble, but as the year progressed, she had to stop Quirrel and Voldemort before it was too late. To say the least, John wasn't pleased. No, he was downright furious with Jenna, no matter how many times he told her, she just couldn't stay out of trouble! Jenna knew she was in _really, really_ big trouble this time.

Jenna was in the dungeons and facing the man who had killed her mother, but Voldemort saw something of his daughter within Jenna, something in Jenna's bright, vivid emerald green eye.

She ended up in the Hospital Wing and Minerva informed John, who blew the moment he was informed "THAT'S IT!" He yelled, how many times had he _told_ Jenna to stay out of trouble over the course of the year? Jenna was _grounded_ when she got back to America for the summer holidays.

"JENNIFER CENA!" Jenna winced as she saw her angry father march up the hospital wing and her friends saw the colour on her face drain away "hiya Daddy…" She whispered, blushing with shame and looking anywhere but at a furious John Cena "what did Adam, Shane and I tell you, _repeatedly_ might I add, about keeping out of trouble?" John snapped, Jenna began crying and explaining what had happened with her friends helping her out "the _Philosopher's Stone_? In a _School_?" John was shocked "Daddy, I'm so sorry…" Jenna cried, John had calmed down and was hugging his daughter closely "you realise I coulda lost you" he whispered into her brunette hair, trying not to cry himself.

Albus Dumbledore now met John when he walked into the Hospital Wing and saw a tall, muscular man with a strange set of clothes and cropped brunette hair to his weapon "ya know ya grounded when we get home" he was saying "come on, Dad, please?" the man shook his head "nope, that means no Wrestlemania22 as well" Jenna pouted. Dumbledore sensed a slight abnormality with this man, he had no magic but was born with a magical talent. This man was born as a shapeshifter!

Jenna wasn't happy not being able to go to Wrestlemania22, her Dad had promised she'd see the entrance he had planned, no because of an idiotic old man with power obsession, she was going to miss it. "You Professor Dumbledore?" John was saying to him "I am and you are?" He asked, Dumbledore spoke to John the same way he spoke to the student body "John Cena, Jenna's father" John replied in a clipped tone as Vince McMahon also arrived with Amelia Bones behind him "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?" She yelled, Jenna smirked at her Grandpa Vince "what exactly did you tell her?" She whispered as he gave her a gentle hug "exactly what you said" he winked at the younger Cena "you're _evil_ , Grandpa" Jenna grinned at her adoptive grandfather "what can I say? I run an empire" he winked as Poppy discharged Jenna from hospital.

The year ended with Gryffindor winning the cup and Dumbledore announcing that Vince McMahon's daughter would be taking Professor Quirrel's place teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts "yay! Aunt Stephanie!" Jenna grinned to her friends "wait, as in _Stephanie McMahon_?" Hermione gawked "oh Hell Yeah, to quote Stone Cold Steve Austin" Jenna grinned, by that time John had calmed down and was permitting Jenna and her friends too watch his entrance and match at Wrestlemania22. Vince gave them all backstage passes as well, Helen and Dan Granger met John and permitted Hermione to stay with the Cena's over the holidays and Lucius and Narcissa were pleased with Draco's friendship with Jenna. They also allowed him to stay with Jenna and John over the holidays "Wrestlemania22, here we come!" Jenna chirped as she ran into the hotel room that the kids would have "I can't wait, Mother and Father watch the WWE with me at home" Draco said "yeah? They're practically _family_ to me" she grinned as John came in to calm them down "Jen, isn't there something I should have back?" Jenna blushed crimson red "uh oh…" John smirked "thought I wouldn't find out? Jen, can I have my black t-shirt back?" Jenna pulled it out of her trunk and gave it back to her father "sorry, Dad" she said in shame "hey, don't be ashamed. You only wanted part of me with you. I just wish you'd said before you left" he assured her, then looked closer at the top Jenna had on.

"That Nikki's?" Jenna nodded "yeah, I asked her before I left" she said, John shook his head and laughed "well, behave for Stephanie next year alright?" He said as he left them to get changed into his ring gear. The themes that Triple H and John had chosen were from Mythology and a movie.

John had chosen a Bugsy Malone style entrance complete with some of the other superstars acting as his 'mob' with fake tommy guns and a 1920's style car and gangster outfits, while Triple H had gone for a Valhalla entrance with himself as the All-father Odin. Triple H had gone out before John as he was the challenger for the WWE title which Jenna knew her father held, it was impressive as well.

Then came her Dad's entrance, she and her friends were at ringside with Michael Cole, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler when they saw John's _Hustle, Loyalty, Respect_ on the set of Wrestlemania22 and the 1920's style music begin with the superstars coming into the ring in their car and tommy guns. After that, came John's _**You Can't see me (My Time is Now!)**_ theme and out came John in a black gangster coat and fedora in place of his usual baseball cap which Jenna was wearing, he wore his ring gear underneath the coat with the WWE Championship belt on his waist. He took off the fedora and threw it into the crowd like he usually did with his cap and drew a tommy gun from under his coat.

Unlike the others, John's had blanks in and he fired them off while his theme was playing, Triple H was impressed, but he had to keep his face stoic for the match. John put the gun down and took the coat off as he made his way down to the ring and took off the championship belt to show off for the crowd before giving it to the referee so he and Triple H could begin the match for the championship. After a brutal match, both men giving it all they had Triple H with a _pedigree_ to John, John countered it and gave him an _Attitude Adjustment_ and a _Five Knuckle Shuffle_ before applying his _STF_ submission hold to win the match and retain the WWE Championship "sorry" he said to Triple H as they met backstage "I'll admit that hold kills, but it's alright John. More giving a show to the crowd that matters than who has the title" he shrugged it off and gave Jenna a hug "how's school been, kiddo?" He asked "alright except for a nutter trying to kill me" she told him. Triple H was concerned.

He may have been abusive to Stephanie, but he'd been to a load of anger management classes and the two were giving their relationship another go. That made Jenna like Triple H a little after he'd explained that on RAW, she also gave him a chance to get to know her properly, that was the summer for Jenna until she was made to return to school in England again, but Stephanie was with her in England this time. She would make sure to keep Jenna out of trouble that year, at least John hoped so. Jenna attracted trouble just as he did when he was in and out the ring in the WWE.


End file.
